Harry Potter and the Silent Amicus
by julianSkye
Summary: The War of Hogwarts has ended and months after the destruction of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry Potter is convinced to go back to Hogwarts to finish his education. With a new era in full swing, Harry and everyone else returning to Hogwarts will learn that lines that were once drawn can very easily be blurred. A Draco/Harry and George/Hermione
1. Return of The Boy Who Lived

_Chapter 1- The Aftermath_

Harry Potter wasn't sure what to do with himself. The war with Voldemort had been won, leaving much to be repaired and loss to be shared. The following months found harry with terrible nightmares of Voldemort returning, or worse, never having been defeated at all. He awoke most nights to a member of the Weasley family shaking him conscious, his throat dry and rough from screaming.

That morning had been no different except for the face that greeted him when the nightmare finally subsided was none other than one Hermione Granger. "Hermione." Harry spoke her name as he got up onto his elbow to grapple for his glasses and turn on the bedside lamp. "When did you get here?" Harry asked sitting up completely. "Just now, I heard you screaming. They aren't getting any better are they?" Hermione said as more of an observation than a question.

Hermione, along with Molly, as well as Ginny and Fred had tried to convince Harry to go with them to St. Mungo's to seek help from one of the many Healers for his nightmares. But after five months of urging him, they still got the same response from him and his unwillingness to open up to any of them about what he was truly feeling or even thinking.

Hoping to lighten the mood and redirect Harry's obviously wondering mind to a more positive direction Hermione pulled the opened letter from her back jeans pocket. "I got this right before I left the ministry to get here." she said and opened the letter and looked at it again for the probably millionth time. The words written on the parchment, at least to her, were a sign of a brighter future just around the corner. "Hogwarts will be reopening the day after tomorrow." she said and held the letter out to Harry so he could read the words himself. Hermione watched Harry carefully as he went over each word with scrutinizing detail. She wasn't exactly sure what reaction she was hoping the letter would arouse in Harry, she just hoped it would be something different than the stone wall and appearance that he was alright. Granted, Hermione understood why.

They had all lost a lot to the war. Maybe Harry most of all, not only had he lost his godfather Sirius, but also a dear mentor in Remus, as well as a dear friend in George. But the death that Hermione knew without a doubt put Harry over the edge, was the death of Ron. Each Weasley took the death hard and reacted in their own individual way. While, much like Harry, Mr. Weasley had retreated into himself and had only begun to show signs of improvement; Mrs. Weasley had become much more anxious about her children not being close and had even gone into hysterics when Ginny had voiced her decision to not go back to Hogwarts, and instead finish her magical studies at Beauxbatons- her reason being that going back to Hogwarts would simply be too much to bare without her brothers.

Charlie had remained with the family for some time before being forced to return to Romania to help with damages from the war. Percy, though having made amends with his family stayed a shorter time than Charlie, but had kept in touch throughout the months as he, and many other wizards and witches put the Ministry back together. Bill and Fleur were the last to leave, Bill wanting to make sure that his family wouldn't be falling apart after he left.

After many moments of silence and enough time for Harry to have read the letter three or four times Hermione broke the silence. "Harry," she didn't want to push him for any sort of reaction, but the fact he had been staring at the same spot on the parchment worried her. "I miss him Hermione. I miss, all of them. And it's my fault-" Hermione interrupted Harry's downward spiral with pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, the letter still clutched in his hand as the tears started to flow. For the first time since the war, Harry cried, not just a tear or two but let all of the grief pour from him.

Once Harry had fallen asleep Hermione separated herself from him, but not before running her fingers through his dark mess of hair and kissing his scar. Hermione descended the rather long staircase of The Burrow to find George leaned against a window pain and mindlessly watching the coming sunrise. "George?" Hermione called out to the half deaf man, surprised to not only find him awake, but that such a gloomy look held fast upon a co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes face. George turned and gave Hermione a smile that she didn't fully believe, but knew George likely felt it was his job to remain the happy Weasley amongst all the pain.

"Hermione. When did you get in?" George greeted her and offered a hug that she graciously accepted. "About right before Harry started screaming. Couldn't sleep?" Hermione guessed after she had broken the hug and George shook his head and pointed towards the stairs that Hermione had descended. "Nah. It was my turn to see to Harry. Mum figured if we all showed our concern for Harry that maybe the nightmares would get better." George shrugged giving Hermione the impression that the nightmares weren't just keeping Harry from a good night sleep. "How is he anyway?" George asked and Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "He's asleep, which I hope means he is okay. The news about Hogwarts seemed to just open a dam. Maybe now he can start to heal." Hermione said as she rubbed her upper arm. "What about you? How are you holding up?" George then asked watching her closely

Hermione tried to keep her upper lip still but the quivering was uncontrollable, and much like she had done for Harry, George embraced her as she cried "I know, I miss them too." He said quietly and stroked her hair. Hermione had just come to realization that she had fallen in love with Ron, and before she even had the chance to tell him, he was gone. After a moment of crying Hermione separated herself from George and wiped her eyes followed by a 'thank you'. "Hermione." Ginny walked into the kitchen and quickly embraced Hermione. "I'm glad to see you." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. "It is good to see you too. How is Harry?" Ginny asked, Hermione's eyes fell to the floor and George cleared his throat, motioning for Ginny to follow him so they could let Hermione be for some time. "Miss Granger." Hermione turned to the voice of Mr. Weasley and offered a smile, even though it was a strained one. "Mr. Weasley. How are feeling?" Mr. Weasley's smile wasn't any less forced than George's but she could tell that he was genuinely trying.

"Better. Actually I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment about taking Harry to Diagon Alley. With Hogwarts reopening i'm hoping we can help Harry back into a more normal routine by going back to school." Hermione nodded. "I was actually hoping to talk to Harry about it as well, I think it would be good, for all of us, to try and move forward." Hermione took a shaky breath and continued. "Ron would want that." Hermione swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay. "Yes, so would Fred." was Mr. Weasley's sad response before patting Hermione on the shoulder and retiring to a more private room of The Burrow.

 **~~~Diagon Alley- Several hours later~~~**

once the sun had finally rose above the horizon and the day had worn half away- and with much hesitation as well as a nasty attitude from Harry, him and Hermione had made it to Diagon Alley Hermione prattled on about the books that would need to be replaced as well as robes in hopes that she could convince Harry that Hogwarts was where he belonged. Hermione read aloud from the list of school supplies from both her and Harry's lists since Harry had no intention of actually participating. "Is this really necessary? A lot of people dropped out of school in the muggle world and made it just fine." Harry was in the middle of another bout of complaining when a light voice interrupted his sour mood.

"Is what necessary?" both Harry and Hermione turned to look at Luna. She had recently cut her hair and the once long brilliant blonde hair was now in a layered bob; making Luna look much more grown up than she had probably intended. "Luna." Hermione greeted her and Luna waved. "Are you shopping as well?" Hermione asked, maybe seeing that the other students were trying to move on, Harry would do the same. "Oh yes. It would be quite a shame to not go back to Hogwarts with it being restored and all. Plus I am rather curious as to what it will be like with Professor McGonagall as headmistress." Luna said and looked between Harry and Hermione. With a far off look in her eye Luna smiled and left the two saying that she really needed to finish her shopping before her head became too full of Wrackspurts to think well enough to completely take care of her list. With Harry in no better of a mood than before speaking with Luna, Hermione promised that they could stop at the Leaky Cauldron, though Harry, wasn't impressed with the offer. "Alright then," Hermione said, her brows furrowing with frustration at Harry's continued lack of participation. "What about The Three Broomsticks? We can Apparate there for a few butterbeers, after we finish." Hermione was stern with her words but was glad that Harry at least gave a slight nod. "Good. Now let's see…" Hermione returned to looking at their lists with Harry trailing behind as she spoke to herself about the few remaining items that needed to be acquired.

 **~~~~The Three Broomsticks~~~**

Hermione and Harry had finished half of their drinks with Hermione starting to get an upper hand when her sentence dropped halfway as her eyes connected to something or someone that was located behind him. Harry turned in his chair to try to figure out what had captured her focus and almost wished he hadn't; sitting alone at a table with an untouched Butterbeer was a rather dejected looking Draco Malfoy. From what Harry had picked up from the radio -when he had actually been in the mood to listen to whatever nonsense was being spoken of- the Malfoy's had all but fallen from grace when they abandoned Voldemort at The Battle of Hogwarts and most of their colleagues had branded them cowards and traitors. Hermione dropped her gaze from Draco back to her drink then looked to Harry, her eyes full of what could only be categorized as fear, pain, perhaps the memories of everything leading up to the war was still fresh in her mind as well.

Hermione wasn't a person to particularly take pleasure in other people's pain, and she had never blamed Draco for anything that had ever happened to her –mostly because the only thing he had ever done was call her names, though even that was more due to his upbringing- but for some reason she couldn't help but feel that the Malfoy's got what they deserved. "Potter, Granger." both Harry and Hermione jumped and looked up at the blonde in shock, neither of them had realized he had moved let alone approached them. Draco looked as uncomfortable as both of them and it took a moment of awkward silence before he spoke again. "I hope I will see you on the Hogwarts Express, Both, of you." Draco's face contorted as he talked as if his words burned him or perhaps because of who he was directing them at; but he quickly left leaving no time for either of them to come up with anything to say, though he seemed genuine, Harry wasn't sure if there wasn't some sort of hidden agenda in his words. Draco's eyes had seemed deeper than before, perhaps it was the dark circles that encased his grey eyes, they seemed darker too, Harry was sure that Draco's eyes were silver… but he could have been wrong.

Harry sighed with the realization, Draco's words expressed that not only was he expected to return to Hogwarts, but that Hermione wasn't the only one who wanted him to be there. Most if not ALL the other students were gathering their courage to return to Hogwarts, simply because they thought Harry would. "Fine. I'll return to Hogwarts." Harry resigned himself and Hermione's face became that of shock, and a slightly darker emotion of loathing as she looked down at her drink, had that been truly all it would take to get Harry back to Hogwarts, Draco speaking to him about being there? Hermione loosened her grip on the Butterbeer and spoke about returning to the Burrow before it got too late and Molly began to worry. The last thing they needed was Molly Weasley to have another fit and declare that none of them would be leaving the Burrow.

With a mind full of confusion Hermione took the liberty of Apparating back to the Burrow. "I have a few things to take care of, but we will go together to Kings cross?" Harry was about to interject asking why they couldn't just Apparate to Hogsmead let alone Hogwarts before Harry remembered that Apparating onto Hogwarts grounds was not permitted.


	2. Paper Dragons

Chapter 2- Paper Dragons.

As Harry had promised the day prior, he and Hermione walked onto platform 9¾ at half past ten. Harry was surprised that the station wasn't more crowded and it was at that point that Hermione made it known that the opening ceremony and the sorting ceremony of the 1st year students wasn't for another week; Harry, had been tricked into going early. Begrudgingly, Harry climbed aboard the train and sat with Hermione in an empty cabin, the place in which Ron would have sat, empty as the air between them. Harry looked out the window and watched as the train lurched and pulled away from Kings Cross, When Hermione pulled a book from her bag Harry resigned himself to a quiet trip to Hogsmeade and let his mind wonder to what it would be like returning to Hogwarts.

A knock on the cabin door broke Harry's thoughts, and decided against what he had just thought was going to be a quiet trip. Draco stood in the doorway, looking between Hermione and Harry before he swallowed hard, his face contorting as he mustered his words. "The other Slytherins didn't want me riding with them….No one does" was Draco's only words, it hadn't really been asking for permission to sit with them but Harry moved closer to the window to open the bench for him, moving his gaze back out the window without saying anything. "Why sit with us?" Hermione asked, but before Draco could find the right words the light voice of Luna Lovegood was calling into the Cabin. "Quibbler? Oh hello Draco. It's nice seeing you again so soon." Luna said and slipped into the cabin, inviting herself to sit next to Hermione; not noticing when Hermione stiffened slightly as Luna occupied what would have been Ron's seat. "Again?" Harry's attention had been pulled from the window and to Luna as both he and Hermione spoke in unison then glanced at Draco.

Luna nodded and spoke as if everyone had already been aware. "Of course. Draco and his parents have actually been kind enough to let me and my father stay with them while our home was being repaired. The garden gnomes have not been behaving so it's been a very slow process, though my father wishes it were faster. Things have been a bit awkward." Luna said leaning towards Harry and Hermione and away from Draco. Harry glanced between the dreamy eyed Luna and the seemingly embarrassed Draco. "Well, I should get back to it." Luna said after a minute of humming to herself she stood and once again began calling out 'Quibbler' as she passed the cabins.

Hermione was the first to break the rather awkward and long silence after Luna left. "So," She had originally planned to question Draco about his family allowing Luna and her father to stay at the Malfoy Manor but as she opened her mouth only the one solitary word fell out. Harry glanced at Draco, whom he caught glancing back at him then they immediately looked the other direction - Harry back out the window, and Draco out into the hallway - the Silence becoming thicker, and almost turning menacing. Hermione glanced between the two boys who, despite their best efforts in ignoring one another seemed to move with the other's movements. Draco shifted, Harry shifted. Harry inhaled and exhaled in a sigh and Draco, moments later seemed to almost mimic him.

Hermione was grateful when another member of the Gryffindors made their way to the cabin and eased the awkwardness and annoyance that was quickly rising in her mind. Neville seemed slightly uncomfortable with the sight of Draco staring down at his feet as he sat beside Harry. "Neville. How have you been?" Hermione spoke to him to advert his attention. Neville smiled at Hermione but gave Draco a second sideways glance. "Good. I took on an apprenticeship at st Mungo's helping with the wounded from the war. But I'm kind of glad to be going back to Hogwarts, it will be a nice change. Hi Harry, how are you fairing?" Neville asked Harry stiffly but genuine in his concern completely skipping over the Slytherin due to being quite unsettled seeing the blonde haired boy sitting with his friends. "I'm fine Ron-" Hermione and Neville froze, holding their breath and waiting, watching Harry closely. Draco, slightly confused by the sudden change in Hermione and Neville just looked side-long at Harry as Harry's face fell slightly then he corrected himself. "I'm fine Neville." Harry said quietly, looking out the window and trying not to feel the sting of pain. Neville gave Hermione a weak smile before looking at Harry sadly and left the cabin with a generalized 'bye' and explained that Seamus was waiting for him.

"Poor Neville. He's been pretty skittish since..." Hermione looked at Draco not finishing her sentence, instead sinking back into the bench almost seemingly trying to melt into it. Draco remained looking down at his shiny black shoes, his fists, hidden in his cloak clenching tightly. "Since you were all tortured at the Malfoy Manor." Draco finished Hermione's sentence then stood swiftly, and left the cabin without a single word. Hermione glanced over to Harry who seemed, or rather was pretending to not have even noticed that Draco had left. He was so different… than the boy she had first met seven years ago. He had grown up for one thing, but in the last months he seemed to have… regressed. He was so withdrawn and quiet; no one could seem to get any more out of him than just the minimum.

Both Harry and Hermione were relieved when the train finally came to a stop; they stood on the platform at the Hogsmeade station and for a moment they stood in complete silence and just stared out at the silhouette of Hogwarts in the near distance. Harry wouldn't admit that the sight of the grand castle almost cast a solemn feeling, but, it was also his home, Harry was glad to be back, glad that he had been convinced to return. With a glance at Harry, Hermione gently tugged on his sleeve, "come on Harry, Hogwarts waits" Harry nodded and began to head to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Hermione stopped in her tracks as she saw the winged creatures that pulled the carriages for the first time. "Harry…" Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd be surprised if you didn't see them Hermione. I'm sure a lot of people are seeing what you are. Especially after the war, after we were all touched by death" Hermione's lower lip quivered and it was Harry's turn to give her a tight hug.

Harry climbed into the awaiting carriage and was slightly disappointed to find Luna and Neville sharing one of the benches, Harry had wanted one last chance at quiet before the stares and chatter behind his back began. He and Hermione sat across from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, no one seeming to want to break the silence that filled the air between the four of them. "I wonder if the House Elves will be serving dinner." Luna said to herself; most likely trying to break the silence "I don't know, maybe." Hermione responded then silence fell upon the group once more. The rest of the ride was quiet as each contemplated words to be spoken without speaking them.

Once the carriage had come to a stop all four of them climbed down and looked up at Hogwarts, it was amazing how it looked as if the war never happened, though everyone who took a moment longer before entering knew it had indeed happened; Hermione took another glance at the creature she had never been able to see before, yes, that would be a reminder of what everyone had lived through. After the moment of still silence the group began to make their way to the front gate. "Potter," All four of them stopped and turned at the sound of Harry's name, curious as to who wanted Harry before he had even made it into the castle. Draco walked up to the group and glanced at each of them before addressing Harry. "I would like to talk, alone" Hermione once against stiffened as she put a hand on Harry's arm protectively, she didn't trust the blonde, why should she, and she trusted him even less with Harry in the state he currently was in. Harry nodded to Hermione, Neville and Luna and Neville prompted the two girls to continue on without Harry. "We'll save you some pudding." Luna called back before smiling at the two boys and skipped after Hermione and Neville.

"She's a weird one, Lovegood." Draco said before beginning to slowly walk the same direction as everyone else, towards Hogwarts. "Is that all that you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked and shoved his hands into his pockets as he tried to figure out what Draco was trying to accomplish. "No. I wanted to say I was sorry… for Weasley, both of them... For, their deaths… and for everything. I was just doing what I had to, to survive." Harry was taken back and nearly lost his balance from stopping then the anger began to well in his chest. "Why?" Harry questioned Draco sternly, what was with the sudden change of demeanor, what was Draco really after? "After we…my family... My father has been demoted a lot at work, and my mother has all but been cut off with her social standings. It's funny how a war can show you who your real friends are, and who they aren't. We all lost something in the war Potter, though some more than others." Harry raised an eyebrow still confused about what was really going on.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Potter? I don't want to be enemies anymore." Draco said and held out his hand, as a gesture of truce. "How do I know this isn't just some trick? You and I have NEVER been anything but enemies, ever since first year." Harry said and Draco sighed. "I know, but this time will be different." Harry had always been good at listening to his gut, but at the moment, he didn't know what he was feeling. "We don't have to be friends Potter, just not enemies." Draco said hoping that Harry would at least mull it over. Harry looked down at the blonde's hand, in nearly the same fashion as the first time they had met back in their first year at Hogwarts. "Not enemies then." Harry said but didn't take Draco's still outstretched hand as he continued onward up the stairs to the main entrance of Hogwarts leaving Draco to trail behind.

Harry had gone in first, finding his friends waiting just outside the great hall. Draco walked past Hermione, Neville and Luna as if they were invisible before taking a seat at the nearly empty Slytherin table. "What did Malfoy want?" Neville asked as the two girls watched Draco walk into the great hall with his usual composure then look back to Harry, Hermione and Luna pulled their eyes from the Slytherin to look to Harry, also wanting to know. "Draco just wanted to talk. And he wanted to talk without being scrutinized, he isn't exactly welcome with certain people." the two Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff looked down at their feet knowing all too well who 'certain people' were, they all then walked into the great hall. "I doubt that is all he wanted." Neville continued and Harry looked over to where Draco sat, alone while the few Slytherins that were sitting at the same table threw daggers in his direction. "I'm not convinced either, but the war affected everyone in some way. I'm not about to be friends, but at least we can get past being enemies." the four sat together at what would have been designated Gryffindor's table, but no house colors had yet to be hung over any of the tables. Maybe it was because the year didn't officially start for another week.

"I'm surprised there aren't more people here already." Harry said and Neville and Luna looked at each other as if silently prodding the other to break the news, causing Harry's stomach to turn slightly. "Harry, not everyone will be coming. Some are going to other schools, and some found a way to finish their education over the last few months." Neville said quietly as if telling Harry for the second time that he had lost his friends. "Oh." Hermione touched Harry's arm, looking to Luna and Neville. "If it makes you feel any better, we will all be done relatively quick and then we can join everyone else. And you'll be an Auror like you always wanted." Harry's chest hurt and his eyes pricked for a moment, an Auror…

Harry shook off Hermione's hand, the sting of the pain growing to a nearly unbearable pounding in his chest. "I wanted to be an Auror because Ron was going to be my partner. I don't want to be an Auror without him." Harry said and got up from the table, quickly, leaving Hermione stunned as he hurried from the great hall. Hermione stood to follow after Harry calling after him, but a hand grabbed hers, keeping her from pursuing Harry. Hermione turned to scold the person who had stopped her but her anger faded when the shock of red hair filled her site, "George." She said his name through a frog in her throat. "Let him go Hermione, we all knew this was going to be hard for him." The four of them were silent for a moment and Hermione sighed, sitting back down next to Luna and looked down at the table. "He's changed," Luna said at last and Hermione nodded. "Yeah, He…" She couldn't bring herself to say how he had changed, but all of them, and perhaps everyone in the Great Hall could plainly see that it was true.

Draco, having watched Harry leave quite quickly had gotten up and followed the boy up to the clock tower in silence, Draco's stomach knotted as he climbed the steps; the last time he was here… Draco shuttered at the memory but trudged on. Draco found Harry exactly where he had expected him, Harry had his back towards the stairs as Draco approached, "Potter." Harry glanced at Draco, his green eyes shiny with tears, but void of emotion then back at the place where Dumbledore had fallen from -Dumbledore's death had been hard for everyone, some more than others- "You aren't thinking…" Harry realized what Draco was implying and turned to face the Slytherin full on, all of Harry's anger for all of the death directed at the blonde. "Why would you care!? In Fact, how dare you stand here like you did nothing! You were going to kill him!" Harry said angrily and fumbled for his wand drawing it on Draco who put his hands up, unarmed, and backed up a few paces. "I'm unarmed Potter. I won't fight you." Draco said and Harry's hand shook with anger. "Why!? You have always been so willing before! Like the bathroom, and sparring in 2nd year, always trying to provoke me! Why not now!?"

Harry's vision fogged for a moment as tears wetted his cheeks, Draco took the opportunity to pull Harry away from the edge and disarm him, tossing Harry's wand aside as it clattered across the wooden floor. The two boys rolled around on the wooden deck of the clock tower, fighting to gain the upper hand punches being thrown by only Harry to be taken and not returned by Draco "Fight back!" Harry yelled at Draco, his fists connecting anywhere he could reach but Draco still didn't raise his hands. Harry continued to throw punches until both of them had lost the will to struggle against each other. Harry panted with exertion as he sat on his hands and knees, arms shaking, tears still slowly streaming down his cheeks, his eyes still locked onto Draco. Draco watched Harry, watched his movements, perfect blonde hair hanging in his silvery eyes as he too panted from exertion, blood stained his lower lip from a punch that had connected to his face, splitting his lip. "I won't fight you Potter, because it's not right. I'm not your enemy, and you aren't Harry Potter; you're just some bloke who just lost his best friend." Draco said quickly between pants. At the mention of Ron Harry's anger flared once more and he half-heartedly attacked Draco, ending up with his arms pinned across his chest, Draco twisting his and Harry's body to get Harry sitting in front of him, holding onto each of Harry's wrists tightly from behind, the brunette boy struggled for a second longer before going limp in Draco's arms, all his strength drained from him as silent sobs made his body jerk against Draco's firm hold. Draco closed his eyes as all but his grip on Harry relaxed.

"It's alright. It's going to be okay… Harry." Draco tried to soothe the brunette in his arms, the silent sobbing accompanied by the wetness of tears on each of Draco's hands. Draco slowly released his grip on Harry as Harry's breathing deepened and steadied out. With long, slender and pale fingers, Draco ran a hand through Harry's dark messy hair, the usually messy locks even more so after their tussle. Draco never blamed Harry for anything that happened between them, He had always admired the brunette, he seemed to strong and determined to live his life in his own way, Draco only wished he had had the same kind of courage. Draco pulled the sleeve of his shirt up slightly, looking at the dark mark tattooed on his arm. He had wished he had never let others drag him into the darkness that was Voldemort, if only he and Harry had been friends from the beginning, he would have been saved from it all.


	3. Enemies of Friends are Enemies

**_Chapter 3- enemies of friends are enemies_**

Harry woke to find the familiar interior of the Gryffindor dormitory. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened after his fight with Draco or how he had ended up in the Gryffindor dorms; but as he laid in the four poster bed he felt empty and at the same time refreshed. He hadn't let himself cry like that in a very long time. He would have however, preferred if anyone else **BUT** Draco had been the one to see him cry like a young child. now Malfoy had something even more -than what he could have gathered in the last seven years- to hold over his head. Getting the will, or rather, courage, to get out of the four poster bed Harry realized that everyone else in the dorm room had already gotten up.

Harry looked over at a neatly made bed that should have been Ron's, if he had still been here. A stinging that he knew all too well burned into him, but instead of the pain resonating from his forehead, it resonated in his chest, a pain that couldn't simply be explained by a dark lord or a horcrux being hidden inside of him. Harry dressed himself in the first things he could put his hands on from his trunk and went down to the common room to find that it was as empty as the dorm. Finding peace in the silence Harry sat on the couch and stared into an already made fire, a fire that Sirius wouldn't be contacting him through anymore. Staring into the red and yellow dancing flames the fight between him and Draco played back in his mind. Why had Draco claimed to be unarmed, didn't he carry his wand everywhere? And why, why had he felt so, relaxed as he cried in the blonde's arms. Draco had spoken to him as Harry cried, holding the brunette's wrists firmly, at first, but Draco's grip had relaxed after a moment and his words seemed intent on soothing him... Shaking off the thoughts Harry stood and made his way to the great hall, no doubt that was where the entirety of the Gryffindor house was.

Entering the Great Hall Harry looked up at the ceiling; the sky that is was mimicked was clouded with pale grey clouds, a typical October sky for Scotland. Harry was surprised that it was still candles and not pumpkins, unless Harry had the date wrong. The floating candles were without flames as they hung suspended in the air, the extra light wasn't needed due to the sunlight pouring through the large window at the end of the hall. Students sat scattered between the four tables some reading books or writing, others eating what was left of the morning meal. Harry caught the sight of a young redhaired wizard shoving a spoon piled high with what looked suspiciously like pudding and the twinge of pain was back. Had Ron been here, Harry was sure he would have been over there trying to talk the young wizard out of his pudding. Harry looked around the great hall once again, his eyes landing on a loan wizard, with bright blonde nearly white hair. It really was odd that Malfoy had gone from King of Slytherin house to probably the least wanted student, but then again Malfoy had explained everything that had been taken from his family; power, status, pride. The Malfoy's were likely just as low if not lower than the Weasley family on the totem of purebloods.

Harry sighed and headed towards where the depressed looking Malfoy sat. All of the hushed conversation and clinking of spoons and forks went quiet Harry glanced around, not sure why it had suddenly gone quiet to realize everyone was watching him, or rather his action; was The Boy Who Lived really about to talk to an Ex-Death Eater, not to mention the son of avid Voldemort supporter Lucius Malfoy? Malfoy looked up and held the same expression as everyone else in the great hall, utter shock. Harry looked across the table at Malfoy and could barely speak above a whisper. "So it's really a truce then? between you and me?" Harry spoke, a silent question of whether or not Draco would be using what had happened last night as blackmail or if there was really going to be a truce.

Malfoy took a moment to look around the Great hall, eyes shifting away from him. He looked back up at Harry and nodded. "That is what I told you." Harry turned to look at all the students watching them, and all at once the main hall returned to normal, though the hushed conversations were now all about the pair of wizards. "Don't feel so obligated Potter." Draco spoke before standing, glancing around the hall once more, trying his best to look as Slytherin as he could then left. Harry stood looking down at the spot Draco had been sitting for a moment before sighing, turning to follow him. "Harry!" Hermione stood looking at him then glancing around quickly, dropping her voice to a more inside appropriate volume "I was about to send Neville to see if you were alright. I was worried when he came down without you to breakfast."

The way Hermione spoke.. Harry frowned deeply. "You know, about last night." Hermione folded her arms and gave a half nod, her lips forming a straight line as they pressed together. "Draco carried you all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily everyone else was asleep. I was worried, and Neville hadn't seen you after you left either. We were about to go to Professional McGonagall when we found Draco just outside the common room carrying you. Neville about had a fit before Draco explained everything." Harry glanced around once more, trying but failing to find Neville. Harry wondered why Neville would have been the one to have a fit. "You both have really changed you know…." Hermione said and Harry knew she wasn't talking about him and Neville,

"Where is Neville?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed as they both wandered from the Great hall and out onto the grounds. "He had to return to St. Mungos. Something about a need for more hands. He's one of the few ,you know, who finished while the school was closed. He was planning on taking Madam Pomfrey's position while she finished recovering." Harry had only been half listening as they came upon a sight not all uncommon, save for whom was currently the center of the Slytherin circle. Draco looked as if he had lost all motive to fight back as the several Slytherin boys-two Harry recognized as once were friends of Draco's Crabb and Goyle-had trapped him in the middle.

"Hey. Hey!" Harry called out to the group as he watched Goyle slam his fist into Draco's face dropping the blonde in a heap on the cold ground. Harry rushed forward and grappled at the group of Slytherins, getting in between them and Draco, pulling his wand once again, this time aimed at the group. Chortling as if what Harry had done was the most hilarious thing in the world the group closed in further. Harry felt Draco move and was just as surprised as the other Slytherins when Draco stood beside him. "Piss off" Draco said as strongly as he could, though Harry could tell his confidence had been shaken.

Losing interest, the group of Slytherin boys dispersed and Harry looked at Draco as he looked back. "You didn't need to get involved. I had it coming." Draco said as Hermione closed in on the two boys, "No one deserves to be treated that way." Hermione said in defiance, producing a handkerchief and dabbing Draco's once again bloody lip. "I treated you that way…" Draco said quietly and moved away from Hermoine's hand. "Well, you helped Harry yesterday. So, I figure I could give you a chance. If you excuse me, I have some issues with my classes I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about." She gave an excuse and quickly left Harry and Draco to their own devices.

"Want to go flying?" Draco asked after nearly two minutes of awkward silence and Harry smiled, "Yeah. But, I don't have a broom." Harry said, shrugging and made to leave without another word, Draco stayed cemented into his spot a while longer. "Potter!" Harry turned to watch as the blonde easily caught up to him, Harry just now realizing he could see Draco's breathe as he huffed lightly "We can take turns with the Nimbus 2001." Draco said, his silver eyes pleading with Harry to accept his offer. Harry nodded and the two turned to head to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry stood on the pitch, looking up at each set of three rings charred in some areas as no one had yet to attend to replacing the Quidditch rings, the castle had been in a much worse need for repairs. Harry's attention was dragged away from the rings as Draco weaved through and around them; the Slytherin seemed so much more in his element as Harry watched from the ground, especially because they weren't trying to knock each other off their brooms. Draco landed with a soft grunt and made his way to where Harry was standing on the pitch, holding the ebony broom out to Harry with a calm expression. "Come on take it for a spin Potter, I know you have always wanted to know what it was like on a broom like this." Harry had to admit that Draco was right, he -had- wanted to know what the difference was.

Harry took the broom from Draco and as soon as he was in the air it felt as if all his worries and pain were left on the ground. Being in the air felt right to him, it always had, the freedom of flying had made it a passion and in turn made him a great flyer. Draco watched Potter in the air, it was like watching a bird, and he really belonged up there; Draco crossed his arms as a grin crossed his face watching Harry maneuver around the rings as he had with much more precision. When Harry landed, his feet firmly on the ground he had a genuine smile on his face, and he hurried over to Draco clutching the broom lightly. Draco had seemed to drop his tough guy façade long enough to ruffle Harry's hair and laugh. Harry smiled back at the blonde and held the broom out to Draco "You know what, keep it. I probably won't be playing Quidditch anyway." Draco said pushing the outstretched broom back to Harry.

Harry stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at Draco. "Are you mad?" Harry asked and Draco laughed again as the two headed back towards Hogwarts, having wasted a better part of the day on flying. "Well, If I end up playing I can just get another one, if any of the Slytherin players even wanted me on the team again." Draco and Harry parted ways at the main entrance, both wanting to clean up a bit before the evening meal, Harry watched Draco head for the Dungeons, clutching the broom tightly, he had just received a gift from the boy who used to be his enemy...

Harry climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room then up to the boys dormitories finging Neville had returned from St. Mungos. "Hiya Harry. Hey isn't that-?" "Yeah. Draco just gave it to me. We went flying down on the Quidditch pitch this afternoon and he told me to keep it." Harry smiled as he looked at the ebony broom clutched in his hand. Neville stood motionless and silent for a time only staring at the broom in Harry's grasp. "Are you sure that it is smart to accept anything from Daco? How do you know he didn't put a hex on it or something?"

Harry leaned the broom against one of the posts of the four poster beds in the Gryffindor dormitory, the black broom seeming out of place with all the red and brown of the dormitory. "I'm not sure." He said plainly and turned his green eyes to Neville. "I suspect, as I was flying with it just fine right before he gave it to me, that he didn't hex it." Harry said and shook his head slightly. "Harry, he's-" "drop it Neville. Draco isn't like that, the war changed him as much as anyone else. You just, don't understand." Harry said and left the dormitory quickly before Neville speak any further.

Neville followed after Harry, giving a moment to put some distance between the two of them. Neville made it to the common room in time to watch Harry go through the doorway behind the singing woman, a confused and concerned Hermione watching from the couch, a book open in her lap. "Is everything alright?" Hermione asked Neville as he approached her and occupied the space next to her on the couch. "Have you noticed how much time Harry has been spending with Draco?" Hermione closed the book, keeping the large tome on her lap. "I think it's good for him, both of them. "I'm not so sure." Neville said and sighed. "He's just different." Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. "He was different before too Neville. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Come on, let's go down to the great hall."

Hermione seemed convinced that the Gryffindor and Slytherin spending time with each other was good for both parties, Neville however, was far from convinced. Neville had never really trusted any of the Slytherins, and Draco Malfoy least of all. Neville and Hermione walked in silence as Neville contemplated in his head. The silence between them had been broken as the sound of loud chanting grew louder as they got closer to the great hall. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Hermione and Neville sprang forward towards the open door of the great hall in time to find Hagrid pulling a rather pissed off looking Harry from a rather pissed of looking Slytherin. Had it been just the year prior Hermione would have been surprised that the Slytherin Harry was fighting wasn't a certain blonde.

"Zabini." Hermione snarled through clenched teeth. "Hagrid." Hermione lurched forward as the great bearded giant looked at her. "Oh hello Hermione, I just pulled Mr. Potter here off of one Blaise Zabini." Hermione opened her mouth to retort as a witch in black robes moved past her quickly.

Professor McGonagall looked anything but pleased as she eyed the two boys. "I am very disappointed in you Potter. and you too Mr. Zabini. 50 points from each of your houses for fighting. I want both of you in my office after supper, for detention." Zabini clenched his jaw but made no move to retort, the usually level headed Harry though had other ideas. "Zabini was threatening Draco!" Harry spouted and pulled away from Hagrid, giving a silent apology to the half giant. "He was saying that one of the Slytherins should just put him out of is misery, Even though the war had ended he was still a traitor." Harry glared at Zabini. McGonagall looked around the group of students to find a dejected Malfoy standing in silence.

"Is that the truth Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked and Malfoy didn't raise his eyes but nodded. "An additional 20 points from Slytherin for threatening another student." McGonagall said and looked at the two boys. "And i will be sending an owl to your mother Blaise as your actions and intolerance will not be tolerated within these walls." McGonagall said hastily and turned to leave the great hall, her black robes flowing behind her.

"Professor! Professor!" Harry ran to catch up with Professor McGonagall, she stopped and turned to Harry just outside the door to the Headmaster's office. "I have already given my punishment Potter i will not be changing my mind." Harry shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask about detention Professor. I was wondering, if maybe Draco could be moved to a different house? Gryffindor." McGonagall was taken back by Harry's request but quickly recovered. "Perhaps." McGonagall said and turned to the eagle in the doorway. "Lemon Sherbert." Harry was left with that, a one word answer to all the nagging questions he still had, about Malfoy, about the way the blonde was being treated; and even more so the question of them -Harry and Draco- could there be such a thing as a truce between the long time enemies?

 ****AN: For those of you who have seen the first chater of this story on the website called , YES, I did load it there as well. I however m unable to add a continuation or another chapter there as the website can not find my fan-fiction. BUT thank you all for messaging me about it to make sure my work was not being plagerized!****


	4. Blurred Lines

***A.N* YES the first chapter is ALSO on . I had originally posted it there, but as it sat for several weeks without being approved I decided to move it to . *End A.N***

 _Chapter 4- Blurred Lines_

Harry sat with his friends the next morning, his mind still reeling on the fact that the professor hadn't seemed to take as much urgency as he had for Malfoy's situation. Luna had joined them for breakfast again as the house colors had still not been put up yet, a few other students sat scattered throughout the great hall. Harry was honestly surprised by the mingling of houses, Ravenclaws sat at the Hufflepuff table, Gryffindors at the Ravenclaw, and a few Hufflepuff with the Gryffindors. The only house that didn't seem to participate with the mingling was Slytherin, to no one's surprise.

The entire great hall went silent and Harry looked from his plate to look around the great hall, finding all eyes on the table that would be Gryffindor. Before Harry could lean over to ask Hermione what was going on, he felt a weight next to him on the bench. He already knew by the looks on everyone's face that sat around him who had just seated himself beside him. "Draco." Harry acknowledged the blonde in Slytherin cloaks, Draco nodding in return. "Potter. Granger, Lovegood... Longbottom." Draco said letting Neville's name stay on his tongue longer than the others, his silver eyes seeming almost sad as he looked at Neville.

Everyone But Neville nodded in return, but did not saying anything. Neville looked around the small group then stood when no one spoke. "You know -he- wouldn't let him sit with us." Neville said, feeling a pang of guilt as Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lower lip to stifle a sob. As he left the table, all eyes travelled with Neville for a moment; seeming to silently agree with the fact that the pair was indeed an odd one.

"I can leave-" Draco spoke as he stood a solemn look in his eyes, Harry grabbed Draco's arm, stopping him and looked at Hermione and Luna, both women nodding to Harry. "You are welcome here." Luna said quietly and smiled up at Draco; Draco sat once again seeming to take him sitting as an invitation to begin a conversation with the unusual guest at the Gryffindor table. "Your eye looks quite painful, does it hurt?" Harry was taken back by Luna's words and looked at Draco once more, studying the boy's silvery-grey eyes. A dark bruise circled his left eye; he had been beat up again, and probably in the Slytherin common room this time as Harry hadn't seen him before now.

"I could fix that." Hermione said and Draco shook his head. "It's alright." Harry looked at Hermione, finally beginning to understand just how much of an outcast Draco and the other malfoys had become after the war. "Excuse me. I have some things I need to do." Harry said and left the table. Leaving the great hall, Harry made his way up the familiar stairs towards the office that used to be Dumbledore's. Now it was Mcgonagall's office, Harry was determined to make Professor Mcgonagall see the situation with as much urgency as he did, a student was getting beat up now almost daily in his own house

Harry spoke to the stone eagle, surprised it was still the password Dumbledore had used when it was his office, but it was also a fitting tribute he thought. making his way up the steps behind the large eagle Harry came to a stop at the large wooden door. Knocking on the office door and waiting for Mcgonagall's voice to carry through Harry contemplated what he was actually going to say to the Professor. "Come in Mr. Potter." Harry pushed through the door and was greeted by the sleeping portrait of Dumbledore, at least he **seemed** asleep, "Hello sir." A smile parted the old wizard's lips as a single eye opened enough to look at Harry before closing again.

Mcgonagall watched the interaction between Harry and the portrait of Dumbledore before she spoke. "Is there something on your mind Potter?" Harry turned his attention to Mcgonagall and nodded. "Yes Professor. Malfoy, he's-" Mcgonagall put her thin lengthy hand up to silence Harry. "I am aware of Malfoy's situation, as you so made clear last night after your fight with Mr. Zabini" Harry licked his lips before speaking again. "He came to breakfast with a black eye Professor...I think, for his safety he needs to be moved houses; before it goes from him having a black eye to something much worse."

Mcgonagall was silent though shock flitted over her face for a moment before her features settled once more. "You know that is impossible Potter. The sorting hat put him in Slytherin for a reason and like the Goblet of Fire -as I am sure you remember quite well- has a binding magical contract. Malfoy can't simply be 're-housed' because of something like this." Mcgonagall was silent for a moment staring Harry down through her scare glasses. "Couldn't he at least stay in a different house?" Harry asked and the Professor pursed her lips. "Which house do you suggest would have the room Mr. Potter?" Mcgonagall asked and her eyebrows seemed to arch up higher than normal as she waited for an answer. "Gryffindor." Harry said quietly, though his heart clenched thinking about **why** there was room for just one more student. "You are passionate about this subject Potter?" The Professor asked with a sigh and sat back in the headmaster's chair seemingly already taking the defeat, Harry nodded.

"Alright. I will grant this proposition, for Mr. Malfoy's safety. I will inform the head of Slytherin right away." Harry was shocked it was so easy. "That's it professor?" Harry asked and Mcgonagall looked over her glasses at Harry. "is it?" She asked Harry and he nodded. "Then i suggest you return to your friends."

"Thank you professor." Harry thanked Professor Mcgonagall before leaving the office, glancing at the portrait of Dumbledore, a bright smile on the headmaster's face as he nodded at Harry, pride in his eyes. Harry always did the right thing, even if it was hard. Harry smiled at the portrait the stepped out into the hallway. Harry was still not convinced that it was as easy as it seemed, but for now the solution seemed pretty clear.

Harry stopped right outside the great hall and watched from a distance as Luna and Hermione quietly spoke to Draco, the two seemed to have lost some of the edge that had dropped on their shoulders when the Slytherin had first sat with them. Luna had been in the middle of explaining something that needed exaggerated hand movements and she was currently swinging her hans about and wiggling her fingers quickly. Luna spotted Harry out of the corner of her eye, that or she was just Luna and knew he was standing there and waved at him. Luna waving cause both Hermione and Draco to advert their eyes and Draco nodded to Harry from where he sat.

With a moment's hesitation Harry's feet moved forward as he watched the three return to whatever conversation they had been having. Harry sat on the opposite side of the table that he had been sitting on, now sitting across from Luna and Draco and listened to the trailing off conversation about Gnomes and them being the reasons that the Lovegood's Dirigible Plums were always in a mangled mess. "Hello Harry. You were gone for a good lng minute." Luna said once her conversation with Draco had dropped a bit more.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked Harry and Harry shook his head. "Just business needing to be done." Harry said and looked at Draco, the silvery-grey eyes looking back him were not convinced but Draco did not push the issue.

When another conversation had begun about classes and schedules that Hermione was more than happy to take over and talk about the graduating OWL's Draco and Harry snuck away. Not that either of them weren't looking forward to classes, but rather that classes were something that would be a reminder of all that had happened in the last year. Draco and Harry walked out into the main yard and looked out over the surrounding area.

Hagrid's hut had a thin white streak of smoke billowing from the chimney and Harry had realized that he had yet to talk to the half giant since he had returned to Hogwarts. "Would you mind i-" Draco shook his head. "You can go." Harry sighed and rolled his green eyes. "I was going to ask if you would mind if we stopped at Hagrid's. They are also having Quidditch tryouts on the Pitch. I thought we could go and watch all the new flyers." Harry said and began down the path towards Hagrid's without giving Draco time to answer.

"Potter-" "Harry." Harry corrected Draco and the blonde looked taken back slightly but nodded slightly. "Harry.." Draco took a moment after saying the boy's name to continue with what he was going to say. "Why did you agree? To not be enemies?" It was Harry's turn to be slightly taken back. "Oh. well…i'm not sure. Maybe because being enemies takes a lot of time and energy. Why did you ask?" Harry turned the question back on Draco, not that he didn't want to answer the question but rather was wondering why Draco asked to not be enemies if he was going to just question it.

Draco pursed his lips for a moment contemplating how to say what he was going to. "Well… even if we were enemies before.. You kind of have always been a constant. I.. guess i needed something that will not change sometime soon because so much has changed. And a lot will continue to change." Harry thought it made sense, it was a bit of an odd answer, but Harry understood.

Harry stopped short of Hagrid's hut and looked at Draco, he had one more question to ask before they made it to their destination."Why did you not attack back? And why did you carry me back to the Gryffindor common room? You could have easily just left me there." Draco didn't reply but kept on towards Hagrid's hut. "Malfoy!" Harry said the blonde's last name, his tone coming out much more angry and demanding than he had wanted it to be. Draco turned back to Harry, his silvery-grey eyes old as the had once been. "What, Potter." Draco spat Harry's name and it made him shutter,how could something so familiar feel so horrid?

Harry opened and closed his lips, beginning sounds of words leaving his lips before falling to the ground. He couldn't think of what to say. Harry was thrown off guard as Draco grabbed him, his back being pressed against the cold stone of Hagrid's hut. Harry and Draco stood eye to eye, only inches from one another. "What." Draco said once again, though softer this time, the heat of Draco's breath on Harry's cheeks.

"Blimey Harry, is that you!?" Harry and Draco jumped apart and looked up at the half giant."Hagrid." Harry said out of breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. Hagrid looked between the two and and cleared his throat. "Perhaps a pot of tea is in order. Come inside, it's a bit nippy out here." Both Harry and Draco, their cheeks flushed, followed Hagrid into his hut. What had that been anyway? Neither boy looked at each other while Hagrid made the tea he had offered to make for the boys.

"Rock cake?" Hagrid asked setting the plate down on the overly large table. "No thank you." Both Harry and Draco said in unison and Hagrid looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Uh.. So. I hadn't really thought you lot to be friends." It wasn't really a question but Harry could sense the underlying tone of Hagrid's sentence. "I asked Potter." Harry was surprised that Draco was the first to offer some art of explanation. "I don't have many friends anymore. At least none that I used to have." Draco said and Hagrid adjusted in his chair. "Well, the best way to be id of enemies, is to make friends." Hagrid said and picked up a cookie from the plate on the table and chomped on it in silence.


End file.
